User blog:Masheido/A few ideas so its not like another mmo
WE NEED DRAGON RACES, SKY BATTLES, AND MORE UNIQUE BUT COMMON DRAGONS...allow me to explain.... Who else can agree that dragons prophet, having the ability to train/mount dragons, is still missing some very important details to this dragon aspect. Well I for one do. The game even in beta state is superb, but its lacking a few things. You can fly, ride, swim with, and even glide with dragons and wyrms but you can't fight in the sky and the status's of speed make no difference unless you can use it. The dragons though diverse in some appearances barely show individuality. All flyers are the same, all swimmers, runners, and tankers are the same no matter where your at. Theres no unique qualitys in their appearance. Flyers have two legs and wing styled "arms". Gliders are like scaly bats or more obiviously the crawlers, with webbing and a flat fin tail. Swimmers are more or less crocodile salamadner mixs with no special features in apearance to make me think "HEY I MUST TAME YOU!" I was addicted to the game for a while, but it blended into the boring generic mmo, run here, run there, do this then that, with no appeal to the dragon aspect, no rhyme or reason to do all that work when the games true big reason of apeal to the gamers is the mounted flying, swiming, gliding and all together riding the dragons. I understand its only a beta but you need a reason to have people stick around, throw there cash into the game and play it like a mindless drone. Which leads me to the idea of races A LOT OF PEOPLE LOVE RACES! mario kart, forza, grand trizmo, and any racing game ever. How often do you ever hear about racing dragons. "What, what, what?", yes dragons racing, great idea right, admit it, you know I'm right. Sky battles, 'what you say willis' SKY BATTLES 'DAAANNGGGG that guy just got poned'. Arena battles along side of gambling in game coins and sc for the winners, oh yea dont forget pink slip races and/or battles, 'I beat you I get your dragon.' Do you hear me, or rather do you see this blog post. I know you got better things to do but im just gonna keep reposting this again and again until this stuff comes into play. Put a poll up and lets see who wins you or me, but in reality its you or you.' we need armless dragons like the chinese ones and skeletal ones, zombie ones as well as common four legged winged dragons.' dont pull a bethesda '''and make something look new but its just the same things over and over again you polish a turd its still a turd is it not?' Anyhow this is my RANT/IDEAs to help out with a game that could become an epic one....... 'MAKE A POLL AND SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE AGREE WITH MY OPINIONS, IT MAY COST MORE TO DO BUT IT WILL PAY FOR ITS SELF I SWEAR IT!' ''MASHEIDO...'OUT!!!!!' Category:Blog posts